Broken Bones, Hopeful Wishes (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Emma breaks her clavicle and is rushed to the hospital and while doped up on pain meds, she says some of the craziest things.


**A/N:** I had posted this on Tumblr but since I have readers who don't go to there, I thought I would share on the fanfiction sites. We could always use more Swan Queen to fill our day! Enjoy.

 **For Nicole.**

* * *

"Mom, this way." Henry gestured and Regina sprinted to catch up to him.

She caught him waiting for her, "Go. Find Emma. I'm right behind you." The teen's legs carried him a little faster than the heels Regina was wearing. As they were getting closer to Emma's hospital room, they could hear loud singing.

"Emma, please!"

"How much pain medication did they give her? Someone messed up. She's totally high!"

Henry and Regina shared a puzzled look and as they walked through the door they found Emma Swan sitting up in bed, wearing an arm-shoulder brace, with Mary Margaret trying to calm her down. "I want my pirate! I need my pirate! I LOVE my pirate!"

"Oh geez," Regina muttered under her breath preparing herself for the disgusting display of affection between Emma and the bearded idiot that was sure to come, though she didn't see him presently. She and Henry had gotten the call from David half an hour ago that Emma had been rushed to the hospital with a broken clavicle. They had rushed over immediately.

"Please Mommy. Please Daddy. Can I have my pirate?"

"Mom?"

Henry approached the bed and upon seeing him, she laid back on the pillow, seeming to relax instantly with a huge grin on her face. "There's my boy. Look at my boy. He's a handsome boy. How did I make such a handsome kid? Anyone?" Emma pointed a finger around the room encouraging others to come up with the answer and Regina had found Emma's complimenting their son to be delightful. "So kid. Hey kid. Have YOU seen my pirate?"

At that moment, Hook walked in and passed Regina, who stood up straighter and tried to put a stopper on her bitterness toward the imbecilic pirate captain.

"I'm right here, love." Hook walked straight up to the bed and stroked her cheek. "Your pirate is here."

Emma stared at him blankly. "Not you." Emma glanced around the room and caught sight of Regina staring at the floor. "HER! There's my pirate!"

All eyes turned to Regina, who had an agape expression. "What?"

"Come to me, my Pirate Queen!" Now with a blinking frown, Regina cautiously walked closer toward the bed and Emma sat up pushing Hook out of the way and held her arms out lovingly. "Gimme, gimme!"

Regina suddenly felt her arm pulled and then Emma's cheek pressed against it. "Um…okay…" She thought she heard Henry snigger on the other side of the bed standing with his grandparents.

"I don't understand," Regina heard from Hook who was standing behind her. "Are you sure she didn't fall on her head instead of her shoulder?"

"Regina," Emma asked sweetly. "Where are your leather pants?"

"Emma, it's been a while since I have worn leather pants."

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I had a hell of a time peeling them off of you the other night."

David wore a baffled expression while Mary Margaret's jaw dropped and she covered Henry's ears who shrugged her off.

"We certainly had fun. Didn't we my queen?"

"Er, um yes we did." Regina had no clue what Emma was talking about but she didn't want to antagonize Emma who was obviously high on the medicines they were giving her. "Why don't you get some rest, Miss Swan?"

"No." Regina looked up and smiled at the Charmings and turned to gauge where Hook was when she felt Emma's hand slip into her jacket and her index finger hooked into the top of her pants. "Let's go on a hunt for buried treasure?"

"Miss Swan!" Regina blushed, but she had to admit she wasn't entirely upset. This was probably the most fun that she has had in the last few days. Emma was acting like a lunatic, which meant she could tease her about it later. The two idiots looked shocked and appalled and that dumb pirate looked entirely irritated and annoyed. Regina couldn't have planned this better herself.

Emma pulled on Regina's belt, tugging the leather through the buckle and Regina smacked her hand. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Regina scolded.

"There are a few other places I'd like to get smacked, Regina."

"Okay, Henry," David started abruptly. "It's time to get some jello in the cafeteria. Let's go."

"You guys always make me leave during the funny stuff."

"Bye kid! Your moms love you," Emma shouted and caught Henry chuckling and shaking his head. "We have a great kid there, Regina. You did such a good job raising him." Regina looked at Mary Margaret who was smiling at the mention of Henry.

"I… thank you, Emma."

"He looks like me. Don't you think he looks like me sometimes? Just how he smiles and stuff."

"Yes, Emma. He does."

"And he looks like you too, Regina, you know. In the way he tilts his head. The way he stands sometimes." She brought Regina's knuckles up to her lips and kissed them and Regina took a deep breath to calm the racing of her heart. "Regina, he looks like us."

The queen didn't know how to respond to that because it touched a part of her deep inside. Emma was right. Henry was theirs.

"We spent so much time, Regina pulling him one way or the other. And then we didn't because we finally figured out that he belongs to both of us. And now." Emma yawned. "Now I want to keep him close between us. In our embrace, Regina."

Emma's fingers and her words were doing funny things to Regina. They made her want to hope for things she wasn't sure were available to her.

"Emma, I really think you should get some sleep. Your eyes look as if they are getting heavy."

"Will you sleep with me?" Regina heard Hook bristle behind her at Emma's request. "It's the only way I'll be able to sleep."

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret and she shrugged with a little sympathetic smile.

"I would, Emma, but there is only room for one and…" Emma threw her hand out in a wave and the hospital bed magically expanded, making Mary Margaret jump back and yelp in surprise, with room for one more."

"Please Regina, I feel better when you're beside me."

Regina, again, looked up at Mary Margaret who, this time, gave her a smile that was equivalent to a thumbs up. She walked over to the other side of the bed, ignoring the pirate because she didn't give a care for what he thought. All that mattered was Emma.

She climbed up and laid on her back beside a drowsy savior who smiled sweetly at her.

"Come on Hook, let's let Emma rest," Mary Margaret said. "I'll buy you a consolation tub of jello."

"But she's… they're…." Hook glared at Regina who glared back at him.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her, you dunderhead. Seducing women under the influence is usually YOUR style, Hook."

Mary Margaret had to push him out the door. Regina turned to Emma and found her with her eyes closed so she rested her head against the additional pillow Emma had conjured and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you impressed?" Regina turned and found Emma with one eye open and she smiled at the blonde.

"About the bed, Miss Swan? Greatly impressed."

"You know I think it's sexy when you call me, Miss Swan, Regina. You have the perfect voice to making my name sound alluring."

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, Miss Swan."

"But I like Emma too. It's PERSONAL. Intimate. I like being personal and intimate with you Regina."

Regina opened her mouth and closed it again and decided on, "Go to sleep, EMMA."

"Hot."

"Sleep!"

A moment of silence passed and Regina inhaled while looking up at the tiny holes in the ceiling panels. She could hear Emma breathing steadily. Suddenly she felt Emma's fingers slip into hers. "You know you could if you wanted to."

"Could what?"

"Take advantage of me. I think I might really, really like it."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "You are so going to regret this when your meds wear off."

"Then remind me that I meant what I said, okay? But for what it's worth, I don't think I will." There was silence again. "Have I told you how hot I think you are?"

"Emma Swan, if you do not go to sleep, I am going to break your other collar bone."

Silence. Regina felt her hand squeezed again and Emma took a breath signifying that she would try and sleep, but before she did she had one parting shot to deliver that made Regina chuckle.

"Yeah, you LIKE ME, like me. I'm going to remember that when the meds wear off, Regina. I promise."

Emma dozed off to sleep and Regina stayed with her until she was no longer able to and the next day, Emma Swan proved that she always keeps her promises.

 **THE END**


End file.
